University Life - Imagine (crabstickz)
by bleeding-llama-danceparty
Summary: Starting a new university is gonna be a change from the normal life you lead, but you'll soon meet some amazing people on the way. (Imagine fanfiction with crabstickz)
1. Chapter 1 - Moving In

**University Life - Imagine Fic (crabstickz)**

_Chapter 1 - Moving In_

"Well, 1 week until I start" you mutter under your breath. New university new people, a new course; film & media. Even though you're super excited, you can't help but feel terrified about being here.

You arrive at your block of university housing. Unlike most universities you have your own bedroom/living space, a small kitchen with an oven kettle and tiny fridge and a bathroom. It was defiantly worth the extra money to have a space all to yourself, even if it is your first year here. Other people are moving into rooms inside your uni house block, most of them looking as restless and scared as yourself…which makes you feel a bit better. "This is a fucking heavy box Y/N, hurry up!" Ah, your older brother Gary. He's only 2 years older than you, yet he's moved out, working and independent already. You're surprisingly close for an older brother and younger sister, but you never see it as a bad thing.

As the final box is hauled into your new room by Gary, you feel a tear roll down your cheek. "Hey, hey Y/N what's wrong? Aw don't cry" Gary pulls you in for a bear hug. God, he's too caring sometimes. "It's all new and I'm excited and I'm scared and what if people don't like me" "You shouldn't be so worried, Y/N. C'mon, calm down a little bit" It's alright for him, he's already been and gone through university. Only a small 2 year course but he still moved out and experienced university life.

Gary unpacks the small bag of shopping you bought before you reached campus; a big jar of coffee, a bag of sugar and 1 pint of milk. While Gary filled up the kettle with water and put it on to boil, you started to plan out where certain things would go. The aroma of coffee fills your senses as Gary hands you a cup. God, he knows just how to make coffee, it doesn't matter that he works in a cafe, he just knows.

As you spin around the room spraying ideas at Gary, you hear a knock on the door. "That'll be your bed and desk I'm guessing" Gary answers the door, seemingly keen to not be discussing where to put your TV and game consoles.

"Are you alright if I leave you to it?" Gary asks. "Yeah, I think I'll be good. I'd rather build up furniture without you butting in to help" you laugh. "Right, right, I understand how it is" He laughs back. Wow, you didn't realize how much you'd miss him, but you didn't cry again because then he'd never leave.

The door shuts quietly behind Gary, now it's time to put together your bed. "Aw shit" you say aloud; no tools. All you need is a hammer.

A trip to the town on your first day moving in to buy a hammer, not something you'd expect to do. After frantically looking online for a bus into the town, you find there's one in 2 minutes. You run out the door and make it to the bus stop with about 20 seconds to spare before it arrives. The bus isn't full, which is good; full buses mean smelly old people, chavs with their "super cool" shitty music and sitting next to strange women with stubble.

It only takes 10 minutes to reach town. You notice a pathway straight from your university campus right in to the town center, mentally noting this you think it'll be quicker to walk next time.

After 30 minutes a hammer is now in your possession £20 and a lengthy chat with a salesman you didn't really want. You stand by a different bus stop from where you got off, but you're certain this leads to your university. Walking back doesn't seem like a good idea when you have a hammer in your handbag.

Getting off of the bus, it's at a different part of the campus where your lodgings are. You notice a tall, lanky and also attractive boy sitting on a bench by himself. "Wow, his eyes" you think to yourself. "No no stop it, just ask for directions you can't get that wrong" He looks up at you with those wonderful mix between green and brown eyes, with brown hair falling into his face. "Hi"you just about stutter. "Hey, are you okay? you look kind of lost." Oh gosh, his voice is lovely. "Yeah I am actually, uhm, I went on the bus to the town center and it drops off-" "At the opposite side of campus" he finishes and chuckles. "I'm heading that way so I'll show you if you like?" Wow, what a nice guy.

You walk in a kind of awkward silence, still feeling weighed down by the hammer in your handbag. "Are you alright there?" He asked after about 5 minutes of you struggling to keep up. "Yeah uhm, I uh, just have a hammer in my handbag y'know, as you do" He genuinely laughs. Not at you, but with you, which is a new feeling.

You explain the hammer situation whilst walking to your block of uni lodgings and after what feels like 1 minute, you're there.

"Thanks for showing me the way" you say to the brown haired boy, who you still don't know the name of. "It's noooo problem. I didn't catch your name by the way, mine's Chris" He holds out a hand. "Y/N" You reply, shaking his hand. Wow, since when do people shake hands anymore? "Y/N, I'll remember that." Chris smiles. "I know how it feels being new here, scary place huh?" "Most defiantly You reply. "I've been here for a year now and I still get scared sometimes. Don't worry, you'll be fine" His eyes are gleaming in the evening glow. "Wow, stop" you think to yourself. Don't ruin it, don't ruin it. "I live down there" Chris points to the left of your building. "So I'll probably see you around" "Awesome. I'll get to building my bed hahaha" You laugh awkwardly and end up snorting. "Oh god, why" you say to yourself. Luckily, he laughs. "Bye Y/N, hopefully I'll bump into you again soon."

As you lock your room door and drop your heavy handbag to the floor, you slump onto a different part of the floor and can't stop smiling. You think you've made your first friend and you've only been here for 7 hours, a good start so far.

—

okay wow i am so happy with this i really hope you liked it. please give me feed back cuz i'm new at this and i really really want it to work yes.

\(^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2 - Taster Day

_Chapter 2 - Taster Day_

After successfully building your own bed the night before, you wake up feeling strangely refreshed. Tomorrow is the day where all the students in the film & media class have a look around the designated building. You think it's a great idea; getting to know where everything is, who the people are/who you're gonna steer clear of and the fancy equipment you'll be using.

Considering you woke up at 2pm, most of your day is spent day inside, browsing the internet and reading a new book you bought; Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix From seeing all the films and reading the books at a young age in your school library, you couldn't resist reading the series again.

At around 9pm, there was a small knock on your door. "Oh shit, I forgot about Gary" you said to yourself. As you open the door, your big brother appears holding Chinese take-away food. "ROOOOOOM SERVICE, PEASANT " he shouts. "Gary shut up, there are other people here" you say in a calmer tone than you expected. "Hahah oh c'mon Y/N, lighten up. I have food" After devouring your free food and having an intense race on Mario Kart, Gary leaves 1am. Remembering you have to be awake at 9am, you make your way to bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* "Ughhhhhhh" you say out loud. Turning your alarm off, you make a coffee and load up your laptop. Not much is going on, some cute pictures of cats on Tumblr and people tweeting about moving into university.

You have a shower and get ready to go to class, packing your bag on the way. When it's time to leave, you remember that you don't know the way. "I knew I said I'd do something yesterday" you sigh. Having 30 minutes to find your class shouldn't be so bad.

Finally you find it, after going around what seems like the whole university campus. You think you spot Chris is leaning against a wall. "Hey there Y/N, manage to find this place okay?" he laughs. "After about 30 minutes of walking around yes I did" you can feel your cheeks turning red, but why? you never blush. "So what are you doing around here anyway?" you ask him. "Oh well I'll leave shall I?" he said jokingly. You laugh. "You knew what I meant" "Well I study digital film and screen arts, but it's in 2 different buildings." He explains. "They've got new equipment this year. Us second years get to have a gander and show you newbies whats what." His eyes were doing that thing again; they just looked so lovely. People started heading into the building, Chris stayed by your side. It was nice that he was looking out for you after knowing each other for 3 days.

It felt like you had just walked into the doctors tardis; the outside looked tiny, but when you stepped inside, it looked magnificent. "This building is used for mainly film and media aspects of university courses, but also with added artwork" Chris explained to you. His words practically flew in one ear and out the other, the paintings were breath taking. "Okay well I gotta go ass-kiss some lecturers to use the new equipment I'll probably see a lot of you today, Y/N. Bye!" Chris was gone by the time you turned around. "All new students over here please!" A man shouted among the clutter of people.

This room had 2 rows of chairs. On the door was a sign; "Students Common Room" Apparently, this is where all the students hang out together during free lessons or study periods.  
Everyone went to sit down quickly, leaving you with no seat. You sighed as everyone stared at you while another chair was bought in. "Why is it me, every time" you asked yourself. In what seemed like forever, a chair arrived and was placed at the very end of the first row.

"Right, now that we are all settled" You felt everyone turn to look at you. "I am Mr Fleuh, pronounced FEEL-UURHHHH" He wrote this on the huge whiteboard behind him. "We are gonna split you into 2 groups which you will be in for the next 3 years you are here" Before you knew it, everyone was being called up by name to stand at opposite sides of the room. "Y/N, if you could go by the window please" You stood up and walked over, dropping your phone along the way having everyone stare at you again. "Great start, Y/N" you tell yourself.  
"All students by the window are group 1 and all students by the door are group 2. Each group will be allowed to wonder through the building, seeing what each room is for and you will also have a lecture on what is going to happen in your first year" Mr Fleuh said to the students. "Group 1, you will have the grand tour first, then you'll have the overview lecture. Vice-versa for you, group 2"

All the students in the room scurried to either the door, or back to their seats. After ticking off your name to show you'll be taking the class for this year, you start to walk around the building...secretly hoping you'll find Chris at some point.

Room number one was full of Apple computers and Macbooks. You'd never used these for editing before, only your trusty Windows 7 laptop with Sony Vegas. Other students were milling around, but no one was talking you. You plugged your earphones in to make this self-guided tour feel less lonely Room number two was also full of Apple computers and Macbooks, but this one had an added hot drinks machine. You think to yourself that this would be a better room for you to work. Everything was spread out more and the added bonus of a drinks machine was great.

Rooms three to ten were all simple lecture rooms, full of tables and chairs, pretty similar to the room you started in, but put in different places. Room number eleven had recording equipment the same as number twelve, it all looked very interesting and breakable. In room number thirteen, you saw a familiar face. "Y/N!" Chris shouts to you before speedily walking up to you.

"How's it going so far, you like it?" It was weird trying to talk to him when he had a blonde wig and flowery shirt on. "Yeah it seems cool" You say to him quietly. You did like it here, you really did...but the students didn't seem so likable Chris caught you looking at him confusingly. "Oh the costume, oh yeah I'm Meredith he said in a northern womanly voice. "Fair enough" you reply.

"Hey what's wrong, Y/N?" Chris asks you. Taking off his wig and going to give you what seemed like an attempted hug, but changing his mind half-way. "You'll be absolutely fine after 2 weeks here" he said quietly "Ya also got me to beat up any shitbags who give ya grief" Chris said in a fantastic Scottish accent. Now that made you laugh, it suited him too well. You said bye to Chris and went to look around the last two rooms; both being set up with professional lighting, green screens, backdrops, props and wardrobes. Going around the building only took about an hour, but knowing what's where is something that reassures you about being here.

The lecture in the common room was about rules and expectations from each student. "Attendance must be good blah, blah. You must put in all your effort blah, blah" Those were the basic two things that everyone was told.

All the students gathered back into the common room for one final chat with Mr Fleuh. "Alright everybody! I hope this has been helpful for you all. I won't be the only teacher here, there are many more that don't start back until tomorrow. If you have any questions, don't be scared to ask!" And with that, everyone left to do one thing or another. You decided to retreat to your room, making a mental note on the route back, not wanting to take 30 minutes on your official first day.

Going back to your room only took 10 minutes this time. You fall onto your bed and breathe, it was a relief to be back in your own space with no one to look at you. After chatting on the phone to your brother for an hour, you decide to read more of Order of the Phoenix As soon as you sit down, there's a knock on the door. "Go awaaaaay" you mutter, as you slowly lift yourself off of your bed.

yeah, chapter 2! thanks to everyone who read chapter 1 i appreciate it so much \(^.^)/


	3. Chapter 3 - The Instructions

_Chapter 3 - Instructions are the key to success_

You open the door to find Chris standing there. He was holding your university planner. "When you were walking off earlier, this fell out of your bag. I shouted you but you were completely oblivious" He laughs. "I didn't even notice that it was gone, thanks!" you reply. That could have been a problem. "Wait, how did you find my room?" You said the name of the building, but not the number. "Look on the front of your planner" he points to your room number in your hands. You face-palm. "I am so stupid sometimes" Chris laughs. "So, are you gonna invite me in or will I be standing here all night?"

Chris comes in, noticing the un-assembled desk placed in the corner of the room. "Nice DIY skills you got there. It's still in the box and everything." How can one person make you laugh so much in the space of 10 minutes, you don't know. "Yeah it's called being online, reading and sleeping while I'm in my room" you chuckle. Before you know it, you both have a steaming cup of coffee and Chris is trying to put this desk together. "We don't need instructions, I'm a man" He says in an American accent. How can he do both American AND Scottish accents? "Okay well I'll remember that in an hour when we're still putting this up"

"Give me the bloody instructions" "What about 'oh I'm a man, men don't need no instructions'?" "If you don't give me those instructions now I will hit you with my wood" He holds up a part of the desk. You both burst into laughter, continuing to look at the instructions.

"Seeeeeee, I told you I knew what I was doing" Chris says jokingly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It needed a womans touch." You replied through laughter. "Well I don't see a woman round here, do you?" You hit him playfully with the instructions in your hand. He looks adorable when trying to defend himself, badly. "Oi bitch, calm down" he shouts at you, before pushing you on the floor. You kindly kick him in the leg and he pokes you in the stomach until you stop. "Enough enough!" you say, giggling.

"Alright fine" Chris laughs at you in a heap on the floor. "My lectures begin tomorrow so I should probably go back and organize my stuff" he explains. "Okay, well thanks for coming round." Why did you say that? "Never a problem, m'lady" he pretends to take off a hat and bows at you. "I'll probably see you sometime soon, bye Y/N!" Closing the door behind Chris, you realize that you've never had a friendship like this before. Yeah sure, it's only been 3 days but it still fills you with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Trip to Town

**_Chapter 4 - A Trip to Town_**

It's been 2 days since you've seen Chris; he's started classes again so it's fair enough. It isn't very long at all...but when you're in your room completely on your own it feels like forever.

"Saturday" you say to yourself as you wake up. Today would probably be a good day to wonder into the town and order the majority of your groceries online. What's the point in going to a supermarket and carrying a load of bags when you can shop in the comfort of your own home, getting someone else to carry the bags for you? You get out of bed and have a shower, the warm water makes it harder to leave. It's 11am, so you've got the whole day ahead of you to go into town.

Browsing YouTube to see if your favorite bands music video has been uploaded yet, you spot a familiar face. "Crabstickz" you say to yourself out loud to make sure you're not imaging anything. You click on the video titled "41 Accents" and watch. It really is Chris, it has over 50,000 views. Finding him on YouTube was something you didn't expect, but you're really impressed; he's so confident in front of the camera.

Logging into Facebook, you have a friend request and message from none other than "crabstickz"; hi Y/N, sorry i haven't seen you for a few days, want to do something today? chris.

You don't know what to say, of course you want to see him but do you want to pester him? Deciding not to reply striaght away, you continue getting ready to go to town. After 30 minutes you recieve another Facebook message; well i'm coming round now to drag you out of that room because it's a lovely day, chris.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" you say to yourself, this apartment/room thing (that you've not quite decided the name of yet) is a mess. Clothes thrown on the floor, the desk instructions from a few days back and video game cases everywhere...at least you washed the dishes yesterday. Normally you like to keep things clean and tidy, but the motivation wasn't anywhere to be found. Frantically picking up clothes and throwing them into your washing basket, you hear Chris knock on the door. "How is one person so quick" you mutter.

"Hey, hey, hey Y/N." He says when you open the door. "Hi, hey. I just got your message come in." Chris walks in, noticing the mess. "Nice few days of being lazy?" he asks you. "I don't know whaaaaat you mean" you reply. "Well, you look like you're ready to go out...so what was your plan for today?" Chris asks, looking at you with those stunning eyes. "I was going to look around the town and buy a few groceries." you tell him. "Oh okay cool, do you want me to come with you? I can show you all the best places" Butterflies seem to be raging inside your tummy, he's being super lovely and you're not entirely sure how to react. "Yeah, that sounds good!"

Making sure you've got money and your keys in your bag, you both set off outside. It really is a wonderful day for September; warm but not hot and the sky is cloud free. Chris pulls a camera out of his bag. "Do you mind if I record the way to town? I want to test out this new lens I bought" He looks into your eyes. "He's talking about a camera bloody hell" you say to yourself. "Nope, not at all. It looks all fancy" you reply, not knowing what else to say.

As you walk through the university campus, everything seems to be lovely today. Birds are singing, the sky is still cloudless and the sun is shining. Chris seems to be in his own little world as you walk out of the campus, he looks too cute. On the way to town, you both talk about his classes and how you're still slightly worried about starting yours on Monday. When you're almost in the town, you notice a huge Starbucks sign. "How come I didn't see that on my way in last time?!" you say excitedly to Chris. "Calm down love it's only Starbucks"

Soon enough, you're in Starbucks ordering drinks to go. You both carry on walking to town. Suddenly you take notice of what Chris looks like today. He's wearing dark blue loose jeans, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt and a black jacket. It really suited him and he looked even more attractive than usual...

"Have I got something on my face?" He asks. Crap, you must have been looking for slightly too long. "Yeah you do" You poke his face and laugh. He pretends to cry. "YA BASTARD" Chris shouts and runs off ahead of you. Deciding to chase after him and being careful not to spill your Starbucks, you begin to notice the lovely place you've just moved to. It's a mix between a small city and a woodland, unlike where you used to live in London. There are trees and flowers everywhere, but most importantly, you can look up to the sky and breathe in the fresh air.

The first shop you notice when you get into the town center is the DIY place that you bought the hammer from. Shops from clothes to supermarkets to video games specialists surrounded you. "This is probably the best set up for a town I have ever seen" you tell Chris, he's messing around with the camera again. "Well that's one step closer to enjoying university life." Putting the camera away first, he spins round in a circle, arms swung out and grabs you along the way. Chris drags you to a building on the other side of the road you're standing at. It looks like a fancy restaurant "Do you like sushi?" He asks in a pretty eager tone. "Uhm, I've never tried it...It looks good but I haven't-" "Well you're missing out, come with meeeee" he sings.

Walking into the sushi bar/restaurant/thing, someone calls. "Chris! It's nice to see you again!" "Hi mate, y'all right?" His northern accent was quite noticeable all of a sudden, it suited him. "Do you want a table for you and your lady friend?" the waiter asks and starts to walk off, Chris takes your arm to lead you through the business workers all sat at individual tables in the middle of the restaurant looking very cozy. The waiter found a table quite far back and handed you both menus. "I'll be back in 5 minutes to take your orders" And he was off again.

You began looking at your menu, while Chris was messing around with something behind his stood-up menu. "AAAYAAAAA" He pushes the menu down to reveal 2 chop sticks in his mouth, trying to be a...wait what was he trying to be? A walrus? "What are you doing?" You ask, although he probably couldn't understand you because you were laughing too much. The waiter comes back and asks for orders. "What will you be having on this fine day?" He asks Chris. "Well, my lady friend hasn't tried sushi before so we'll get the selection." "Ahh, a good choice yes...Your food will be here shortly" And he's off again. It must be manic working here when it's lunch time.

Your sushi arrives, looking tasty and neatly presented. Chris explains what sushi roll has what but being distracted by how good everything looks...including the sushi. "Put that down ya gob" Chris says, pushing a small plate of things he's selected for you. The only way to eat the sushi is chop sticks, which you've never used before. Struggling to use them, Chris pipes up "You do it like this" he demonstrates, making it look a lot easier than it is. "Bloody hell woman you're useless" He says, picking up the bit of sushi that you've been struggling to eat and eating it himself. "Hey, that was mine!" "First come, first serve" He says whilst poking you with the chop sticks in his hands.

Eventually, you devour the sushi. " You're right, this is good." You reply. Chris' phone rings. "Oh good I'm glad! I just gotta answer this a second" He talks down the phone, twiddling chop sticks in his hand. He didn't sound very happy talking to this person, but by the end of the call he brightened up. "Sorry, that was my girlfriend...had a bit of a petty argument but it's all good now"

That's not something you expected to hear.

* * *

DON'T KILL ME OK my friend almost did but omfg don't worry I AM SO EXCITED TO KEEP THIS GOING THANK YOU FOR READING ^.^


	5. Chapter 5 - Surprised?

_**Chapter 5 - Surpised? **_

Of course Chris would have a girlfriend. Her name is Lucy, they've been together for 2 months. Lucy doesn't go to university here, although she lives near-by and is completing here last year at college. "Lucy is really lovely, you'll have to meet her some time" Chris says eagerly. You don't mind obviously, but you are a bit jealous. "Yeah that sounds cool" You say happily. Well, what could go wrong? "Okay, well uhm she said that she'll be in town in about 15 minutes, so would that be cool?" Getting along with new people has never been a strong point of yours. "Yeah, not a problem!"

10 Minutes later you'd argued over Chris paying for your food (but gave in eventually) and you were both sitting on a bench. "I'm gonna pop into this video game store. I'll be back in a-" "No I'll come with you" Chris says before you finish your sentence.

This is heaven; video games are stacked shelf upon shelf. From old GameBoy games to PlayStation 3, this may take longer than 5 minutes. Further down the shop there were t-shirt and jackets embossed with video game logos. A black Legend of Zelda triforce shirt caught your eye, you buy it on impulse and leave the store. Why do you feel so worried about meeting Lucy? It's not like she'll be a bad person if she's dating Chris.

"Where the hell were you? I've been waiting for 5 minutes by myself" This could be fun. "I was just looking at the video games, sorry Lucy. How are you?" Chris asks. You trail behind him whilst coming out of the store. "Oh and who's this?" Lucy gives you an evil stare. "This is my friend, Y/N. They've just started my university"

"Well, doesn't that sound cozy" She says sarcastically Wow, what a bitch. You're not one to judge, but the way she's looking at you like she would gauge your eyes out...Well it isn't very friendly. "Why are you here?" Lucy asks, moving to stand directly in front of you. "Uhm, I just decided to come to town and-" "Are you done now? I'd like to spend some quality time with my boyfriend She leaned over to kiss him, but he moved. "Yeah, uhm bye Chris" She stared at you, still looking ready to kill you if you moved one millimeter towards Chris. Walking away as quick as possible, he gives you a limp wave with an apologetic look in his eyes.

You make it back to the university in 10 minutes, forgetting that you didn't buy any of the groceries you wanted to get in the town. When you walk into your room, you slump on the sofa for probably the 4th time this week. Turning on your laptop to order some things online, you fill the kettle up for a cup of coffee. You ring up Gary, giving him a summary of your week and inviting him round. If anyone can make you feel better, it's your older brother Gary.

He arrives at around 6pm, bearing take away pizza. "Aw look it's my favorite sibling!" he says as you answer the door. "I am your only sibling, poo head"

Sitting down on the sofa to eat the pizza, you tell Gary what happened today. "Well he's a fool for not seeing how wonderful my sister is." "I don't care about that oh my god, it's the fact that his girlfriend looked like she'd kill me." You change the subject to the new t-shirt you bought in the video game store today, it's still awesome looking at it. The rest of the evening is spent playing a dancing game on the Nintendo Wii, with you and Gary bumping into each other because of the living room being small. Gary leaves at 10 and you go to read The Order Of The Phoenix At midnight, you fall asleep with the book still in your hands.

don't hate me just yet, i promise all will be revealed. i'll upload another chapter tonight becuz i'm going to a friends but i want you all to see what happens aaaaah ^.^


	6. Chapter 6 - Number 81

_**Chapter 6 - Number 81**_

Monday morning; the start of your new class, the feeling has been building up since you moved in almost a week ago. Even though you're still not overly confident on starting the class, you know everyone is in the same boat.

The class starts at 9am, so you wake up at 7:30am which gives you some time to double check that you haven't forgotten anything. Having a quick shower, drying your hair and continuing to get ready, the nerves start to set in again. You leave at 8:30am, which gives you enough time to walk over slowly and find a place to sit at the back of the room.

It's a reasonably warm morning today, you stick to jeans and your new t-shirt, with a plain coloured jacket in your bag. Your over-the-shoulder bag is hitting against your leg as you walk through the university campus with music blasting in your left ear. Nerves are still building up but the fresh air has made you feel slightly less sick.

Reaching the media building, you open the door and find your class; room number 4. Knocking on the door, you see Mr Fleuh there setting up for the lesson. "Come in, come in Y/N!" How did he know your name so quick? Most teachers barley remember your existence in school. "Have you got any preferences on where to sit? I noticed on the taster day that you looked a little bit distant from everyone" A nice teacher...what is this madness? "Uhm, I guess I don't really as long as I'm close to the back" you reply. "Well the choice is yours!" his hands span the room. You find a seat at the back-right of the room, furthest away from the door but close to a window. Sitting down, you get out a notebook and pen while you wait for the rest of the class to arrive. Some students start to come in one by one, then Chris appears.

"Hi sir, mind if I have a word with Y/N?" he asks. "Not a problem, it's not like any students are on time" Mr Fleuh sighed. "Hey, Y/N. I am so sorry about Saturday, seriously. I don't know why Lucy was so horrible." The expression on his face looked like he'd just kicked a puppy. "It's fine, really don't worry about it!" You say back. You really don't mind, it's fair enough Lucy got a bit frustrated ..even if it was a little bit extreme. "I'm still sorry. Why don't you come to my place after class? I've been to yours enough" He laughs, it's too adorable. "Yeah that sounds fun, can't wait." Nothing can stop you being Chris' friend and that includes his bitch of a girlfriend. Chris leaves and you see Mr Fleuh looking slightly happier now that more students arrived.

The class is pretty simple; just theory on how to use cameras, lighting and props to your advantage whilst recording. You then get a camera addressed to yourself to use for the whole year, hoping you don't break it because of the money you'll need to pay back.

You finished early on the first day, a quarter of the students didn't turn up for the class. Knowing that you haven't used Apple Mac editing software before, you decide to go into a computer room to have a look at how it works. After 2 hours of messing around and getting slightly frustrated, Chris walks in. "Alright slacker?" He pulls a chair next to you. "I'm defiantly not slacking, this software is ridiculous to use" You complain. "Then borrow a book from the library, silly bitch." He instantly covers his face while you beat him with your notebook. This kind of friendship is really nothing like you've ever had before.

"I'm pretty sure my room is tidy but I'm going to apologize in advance for mess in the rest of the apartment" Chris lives two university housing blocks down from the right of you, room number 81. Walking in, the living room looks pretty empty. "I had some other people living here but they've moved out now" He explained. You take your shoes off and follow Chris to his room. It's got a lot of movie posters and a couple Doctor Who ones. There's a door leading to the bathroom and his bed in the corner. A desk has also been squeezed at the bottom of his bed. He sits down and looks up at you. "So, I was thinking either films and food or Xbox and food"

Chris puts on the Xbox and you both play some games on the Kinect. At one point you're on the floor because he pushed you over for so called cheating. "I need to go soon to look over these notes I made in class today" You tell Chris. "Nooo, don't go. Stay for dinner at least? I'll help you look at them if you want?" That was cute, you know he's your friend but the feeling of butterflies in your tummy come crashing back. "Sure" You smile at him, the grin he gives back is both adorable and attractive.

He makes some sort of vegetable stir fry for dinner and then you look at your notes. Chris sits next to you at the very small table placed in the empty living room. "This bit isn't right" HE says looking at your notebook. "If you do this" He writes in the margin. "Then it will work." He looks at you again with those big eyes. "Thanks, maybe you should just do all my work for me." "Don't push your luck, sir" And with that he closes the notebook and hits you jokingly on the head with it.

You leave his place at 9 and go straight back to yours. It feels like it's been a very long day, but in reality it just dragged until you got to Chris' this afternoon. Getting into bed at 11, you're in class all week...but you're quite looking forward to it.

okay there you go i hope you liked it idk i felt this wasn't as good as others but don't worry chapter 7 will be good yes :3


	7. Chapter 7 - One Month

(hi guys i know 2 chapters in one night? i thought chapter 6 wasn't very great so here's chapter 7...enjoy!)

_**Chapter 7 - One Month **_

It's been a hectic month starting university; lots of theory to learn and coursework to plan. You've seen Chris most days during the week, if it's a hi in the hallway or going to one of your apartments to hang out for the afternoon. Lucy has been keeping him to herself almost every weekend so you've spent Saturdays using the Mac computer rooms and Sundays to being lazy or walking to town.

On Thursday morning you go to a lecture which involves being told to start your coursework. It's about the skills you have to record for your final assessment at the end of the year. All of the people in your group are matched up in twos or threes, but Chris offered to help you out and Mr Fleuh didn't mind that at all.

After the days class you walk home to your apartment, your mobile rings when you get in the door. "Hi Y/N, if you were a girl would you like flowers?" Chris says so fast you barely catch the words. "If you haven't been able to tell, yes I am a girl and yes I think so. Why do you ask?" You take your shoes off and put your bag on the sofa. "Well, I wanted to go and surprise Lucy but I wasn't sure what to do and I know you don't like her much but you'd know these things because you're a girl thanks for the help gotta run bye!" He hung up before you had the chance to say anything. Him and Lucy have been relativity good for the past month, so you're more than happy to help Chris with anything about her...She makes him happy, which makes you happy.

A nice cup of coffee and an episode of Death Note makes you relax after a seemingly long day in lectures. You read through a paragraph of the Macbook manual you borrowed from the library and then realize you have no nice food in for dinner. You get your shoes and coat on then you head out to the bitter evening. Walking to town with your camera to get practice shots for editing keeps you warm. The sushi bar that you and Chris went to on the first day you went to town seems empty, so you go in and get a take-away.

By the time you get your order and leave the restaurant, it's pitch black and even colder. You walk back slowly though, taking time to look up at the stars. It's a clear sky and they're magnificent. On the way back, you see someone in the distance walking quite quick. On closer inspection, they look a lot like Chris, you decide to shout out. "Hey, Chris, is that you?" The person walks faster. "This isn't like him" You say to yourself. It's definitely him because you recognize his bag. Speed walking to catch him up. "Chris, Chris are you alright?" You touch his shoulder and he stops to turn around, there's a blank expression on his face. No smile, it didn't look like he was happy. "She's been cheating on me" He says.

Chris is standing there, trying to keep a straight face, when a single tear rolls down his cheek and he turns away. "Chris, I-" You start to talk. "You don't need to say anything, Y/N" His voice shakes slightly. He turns back around to give you a limp smile but he starts to sob, you start to give him a hug and he cries even more. "Hey, hey shhh it's okay. Why don't you come to mine hm? I have sushi..." He pulls back from the hug and smiles. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

You walk back in silence, with Chris sniffling at your side. Luckily it's just a 5 minute walk until you make it back to your apartment. When you get in the door, Chris just sits down on your sofa, not saying a word. You're kind of hoping he'd shout "Only joking!" but you know he won't. Putting the sushi on a plate to sit in front of you both, you take a deep breath and ask what happened. "You don't have to say anything Chris, I just don't want you to be sad."

"Lucy was cheating on me with someone at her school, should have known really" He laughs to himself. "She has been for just over month, which would explain why she's been getting annoyed at me a lot; because I wasn't like him. I wasn't what she wanted but she felt sorry for me. She said that." He wasn't crying or looking upset, he just had a blank expression; Lucy had really hurt him. "Well, how did you find out?" You ask, not wanting to make him any sadder but this dumb bitch clearly didn't know who she had. "I uhm, I walked in on them, having, uhm, sex." He breathes in. "Like I said on the phone, I wanted to surprise her y'know? So I let myself in with the spare key and boom...There she was with someone el-" He burst into tears. You pulled him close, letting him cry onto you, not caring about the tears staining your shirt.

You stayed like that all night; Chris hugging you tight and leaning on your shoulder until he stopped crying and you both fell asleep.

* * *

SEE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD ALL WORK OUT ^.^


	8. Chapter 8 - Good Morning, Sunshine

_**Chapter 8 - Good Morning,** **Sunshine**  
(I know the title is terrible but)_

You wake up realizing you've changed positions from when you fell asleep; now you're lying on Chris' chest and he's still hugging you...it's lovely.

He's still asleep, so you lie there and pretend to be asleep too, until he wakes up and moves a bit. "Well good morning, Y/N, your breath smells bad" His voice is croaky and it's damn sexy, although you pull yourself away from that thought remembering what happened yesterday. "Your breath smells too y'know" Chris chuckles and pulls you in for a tighter hug. "Thank you for last night, I really appreciate it." "It's not a problem" You reply. "I've realized she isn't worth all that ache, I mean sure I liked her but I didn't love her...I think I just loved the idea of someone wanting to be with me." He's looking at the floor, but still keeping a tight hold on you. The both of you lie like that on your sofa for another hour, just talking about nothing and it feels amazing.

It's 9am and you have class in an hour, although you really don't want to move so you keep quiet. "Y/N, don't you have class soon?" Damn, you've been found out. "Yes I do, I'll get up in a minute" Eventually you both get up, you don't have time for a shower but get ready to go. "Don't you have class today too, Chris?" You ask while sipping your cup of coffee he made for you. "Yeah but only for an hour at 12 so I'll go back to mine when you go." Chris looks up to smile at you, his eyes shining in the sunlight that's coming through your window. "Do you want to start making your coursework video soon?" He asks, you must have been staring at him. "Mhm, I need to start it as soon as possible...When are you free?" You ask. "The rest of this week and whenever you need me" He winks.

You leave your apartment with Chris at 9:45, he gives you a hug again and you go your separate ways. Sitting down in your usual seat for class, you take our your notebook and pen ready to start. Opening to a fresh page, there's a scrawl in the bottom right corner,it reads; i'm taking you out for dinner tonight, be ready at 7. (if you don't find this then i'll be getting you at 7 anyway x). Trying not to squeal from how adorable that is, Mr Fleuh starts off the lesson.

Class can't go quick enough, it can't mean anything like -that- though...right? Him and Lucy broke up only last night, surely he couldn't move on that quick? They were together for around 3 months.

Lectures have finally ended and you can go home to hyperventilate, it's 4:30pm so you've got a while before Chris arrives at yours. You get to your apartment and try to relax by having a shower and then playing Skyward Sword on the Nintendo Wii. Before you know it, the time reaches 6:15pm and you quickly finish getting ready. You're feeling so nervous, what do you wear? Where are you going? What is this dinner supposed to be, a date or just a meal between friends?

Chris knocks on your apartment door at exactly 7pm. "Just a minute!" you shout, because you're still in your dressing gown from coming out of the shower. Guessing on what to wear, you chose a casual black dress with white skulls on and patterned tights to wear with converses and a plain jacket. You open the door to find him dressed in tight black jeans and a really nice patterned sweater, he looks perfect. "Good evening, madame. May I say you look spiffing this evening" He says in a posh London accent, you begin to blush. "You don't look bad yourself" You reply. Chris laughs and the butterflies in your tummy make a comeback.

"So, why are you taking me out to dinner and where are we going?" You ask, still slightly confused on if this is a date or not. "Well, that's a surprise." When you leave the door of your university apartment, Chris takes your hand. "Wait Chris, what about-" "No, Y/N. I want to" The smile he just gave you could light up a room, and the redness of your face could too. You walk hand in hand down the road, it's freezing out but you forget about it whenever Chris looks at you.

He walks close to you, still holding onto your hand. Both of your palms are sweating, meaning Chris must be nervous too. You reach town and go into the sushi restaurant that you went to on the first day of properly being with Chris. "This is so cute" You think to yourself. Chris opens the door for you, waiting for you to go in first, the same waiter is there again. "Ahh Chris, I was hoping you'd turn up soon or I'd have to re-book your table." He leads you to the exact table you were at the first time but there's a lit candle. "You kids have fun, now" The menus are already on the table. Chris pulls out your chair, like men only do in movies. "Did you watch a really cheesy rom-com before you got me tonight?" He laughs. "Defiantly not, nope, didn't at all"

Food gets ordered and you're having an amazing time; with Chris being cute and lovely to you, there's nothing else you want. You're laughing at each other trying be walruses with the chopsticks when Chris' phone rings. "It's Lucy." He tells you, but he puts it back in his pocket. "You should answer it."

"I didn't mean what I said Chris I want you back. I was so stupid to cheat on you, you're the only thing that keeps me happy!" You can hear Lucy crying down the phone from the opposite side of the table. "Guess what, I don't care. I'm happier now I'm not under your thumb whilst your sleeping with someone else behind my back." With that he hangs up and takes your hand. "She doesn't mean anything to me now. I think I've been trying too hard...Because I didn't see someone who was right in front of me." And with that your food arrives.

* * *

my friend jason helped me with an idea for this fic so credit to him also! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9 - Don't Forget Dessert

_**Chapter 9 - Don't Forget Dessert**_

_****_You leave the resturant soon after eating the sushi that Chris refused to let you pay for (again). "So, Y/N, having fun?" He asks with a huge grin on his face. "Of course I am!" You reply. Chris grabs you by the waist, keeping you close. "Good, I'm glad." He leans his head against the top of yours, still holding you by the waist, whilst you slowly walk back to your university apartment.

You're both cuddling on the sofa, when Chris turns to you and holds your hands in his. "I'm sorry, Y/N." He says. "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for!" You smile at him. "Because when I saw you, I liked you...But I didn't think it would work out, so I stayed with Lucy and I can't believe I was stupid enough to do that." He looks down at the floor, his eyes are beautiful in the dim light of the room. Chris looks up at you, biting his lip to hold back a smile. "What's up with your face?" You ask. He brings you in for a tight hug and starts nuzzling into your neck, you can't hold back the giggle that escapes your mouth.

Chris looks up and stares into your eyes. Your faces just centimeters away from each other, his warm breath hitting your neck. He moves his hand to the back of your head, his fingers following random strands of hair that fall onto your shoulders, still looking at you. "Close your eyes" You hear him whisper.  
Chris kisses you softly on the lips, he pulls back but moves closer to you, kissing you again. Your lips are moving slowly against his, while he still playings with your hair. Your hands wrapped around him, trying to bring you closer together even though there's no space left.

After what seems like five minutes when in reality it was an hour, Chris heads back home. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, Chris." "Not a problem, I had a lot of fun." He kissed you once more, then left.

You change into your pajamas and get into bed, thinking about what happened from yesterday to tonight, wondering how everything fell into place. Nothing can get in the way of this.


	10. Chapter 10 - Script Writing

_**Chapter 10 - "Script Writing"**_

Being in class after what happened a few weeks ago still gives you a longing to be with him. Yeah sure, it's only going to be a couple hours until you see Chris again but now you know how he feels, it's a different kind of want.

Planning the script for your coursework practice begins tonight with Chris' help. In class, you go onto his YouTube channel (that you forgot he had) to see what kind of things he does. Mr Fleuh was encouraging you to work with him because of his great acting, even though he's not in your class and it'll make organizing production difficult, the end result will be "bloody fantastic!" in his words. You still didn't ask Chris about his YouTube, so today would probably be a good time to bring it up.

"Aw hey there, pretty lady!" Chris says with a ridiculous Texan accent when you walk out of the class room. You go in for a hug making him stumble backwards a few steps. "Shush, just give me a hug." You tell him, and he does, for a good 5 minutes. Walking back to his university apartment, you ask about his YouTube. "So, were you ever going to tell me about thousands of people watching you on the internet?" "Well, I thought pornography might put you off" He laughs. "You know exactly what I mean, Enrique." "No, no, no I'm South Wilson." The face he gives you puts you in hysterics.

You reach his place where he tells you about YouTube properly; how he makes money from videos and he's met some really good friends from it. "It's something fun to do when I'm bored, considering I started when I got here last year it's going pretty well." The enthusiasm in his voice is cute. "In fact, one of my friends is going to visit me later and stay the night, he's called PJ." You've heard of PJ many times before, he seems great, so you're kind of looking forward to meet him.

Chris is at his desk while you're sitting on his bed, you get out some paper for script writing. "Okay, so what were you thinking of? This script is going to be tailored to you, considering I only have to shoot everything." He walks over to sit down next to you, moving the paper you've just neatly placed. "Well" His fingers run up and down your arm. "I have an idea I think you might like."

Chris' lips are against your neck, moving from your shoulder up to your face. "Hey we need to get this done!" You laugh, trying and failing to fight him off of you. "Shhhhh" He giggles between kissing you.  
Within 2 minutes you're lying flat on his bed, your hands pulling his head closer to yours while your fingers get tangled in his hair. Chris is by your side with one hand on your hip and another keeping him upright. His kisses are hard against your lips and neck, but it feels good. He starts to kiss towards your chest, gripping your hip harder to pull himself on top of you. An unexpected moan escapes your mouth, but he keeps kissing you, fitting his body against your own.

"Hey Chris? I didn't know if you was in because you don't answer your phone so I-" Chris turns his head to the door...this must be Pj. Not knowing what do to, you stay still while PJ quickly shuts the door shouting "Jesus I am so sorry, CHRIS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOU HAVING SOME FUN WITH YOUR LADY FRIEND?" "This guy sounds funny" You think to yourself and turn your head back to look at Chris who's still on top of you. "Oops." He whispers while biting his lip and looking down at you. Suddenly realizing that this new friend you're supposed to meet has just seen you and Chris doing a little bit more than just making out, your face changes from pink to red. Chris laughs above you. "I know what you're thinking but don't worry, Peej is a great guy." He plants one more kiss on your forehead and hugs you tight. Chris leaves the room to go see PJ while you try to stop your face from looking like a stop light.

"Hey Peej, how're you doing?" You can hear him talking outside the room. "Yeah, yeah I'm good thanks man, I can see you're doing good." PJ says in a lower voice. "Cheeky, cheeky." Chris laughs. After 5 minutes of them talking and what you think is the kettle boiling you come out of his room, PJ comes up to you while Chris is in the kitchen. "Hi Y/N, I'm Pj, it's awesome to meet you!" He smiles and puts his hand out to shake yours. "Hi PJ, it's nice to meet you, too." Still wondering why people shake hands to meet each other, the thought is interrupted by Chris giving you a steaming cup of coffee and some tea for PJ.

After a few hours you decide to leave the boys to shoot their YouTube collaboration video, not wanting to get in the way. Once again you get into your pajamas and crawl into bed, making a mental note that you really do need to start writing that damn script.


	11. Chapter 11 - Don't Go Without Me

_**Chapter 11 - Don't Go Without Me**_

It's a cold Saturday morning in your university room, your bed is probably the warmest place here. Not wanting to move at all, you reach for one of your text books to read up on something ridiculous that you'll need to remember for your mock exam soon. Hearing your mobile ring from the other side of the room still doesn't motivate you...it's 10am, why would anyone be awake?

An hour later, there's a knock on your door. "Leave me alooooone" You say while putting your head underneath your pillow. The phone rings again and the door is being repeatedly knocked on. "FINE I'M COMING" You shout to the recipient(s) behind the door, disturbing you from the warmth. Is the heating even on in this place? Your teeth are chattering as you open the door, more cold air comes in. Chris and PJ are standing there. "Alright love" Chris goes to give you a hug and picks you up, moving you away from the door while PJ closes it behind himself. "No, it's cold why are you here so early?" You get placed on the sofa by Chris, but he's still hugging you. "PUT KETTLE ON" He shouts at PJ, this northern accent very present. PJ puts his bag down by the door and does as he's told. It's nice having PJ round more, he's an awesome guy.

"God it is freezing in here." Chris jumps up from the sofa to get your quilt from your bed, he puts it over the both of you leaving space for PJ. Chris' arms are wrapped around your neck, holding your head into his chest to stop your teeth from chattering. "I think something must be wrong with your heating, Y/N." PJ says as he puts two hot cups of coffee and one cup of tea for himself on the table in front of the sofa, joining you and Chris under the quilt. "It's insanely cold here, I don't think it's this bad outside." Sipping on the coffee PJ made and hugging up to Chris keeps you warmer, but PJ has a point...It shouldn't be this cold.

Another knock on the door turns out to be one of the university caretakers, explaining that the heating is well and truly buggered in this building. "It'll be good if you could make sure all the heaters are accessible and you stay somewhere else for a few days. We can fund you a hotel room down the road or you can find a friend to stay with. Either way, you should probably leave by lunchtime before you freeze to death." With that, she left and went to all the other doors in the building. "You're going to stay at mine tonight" Chris says, getting up to kiss you on the cheek and put the used mugs in the kitchen sink.

After staying under the quilt for another 5 minutes, PJ gets up. "Okay I've gotta go catch the train now guys." You give him a hug goodbye, exchanging twitter names on the way. "Hey, you should come round again soon Peej, we can discuss more Legend of Zelda tactics." He laughs. "Defiantly, bye Y/N!" And with that, PJ is gone.

Making sure you've packed enough clothes for a few days, not knowing if you'll be allowed back in whenever you want. You feel Chris' arms wrap around your waist, he burrows his head in your neck kissing you softly. "How about we go to mine and I'll keep you warm? I've got a duvet with your name on it."

Soon enough, you were at Chris' doing just what he described. Lying underneath the huge duvet, your head on his chest feeling comfier than ever. One of his hands holding you close by your tummy and another running through your hair. Chris starts to sit up, bringing you with him. "Hey I was comfy then!" He laughs, his hand holding the side of your face while his eyes are shining. "I love you, Y/N." That's the first time someone's said that to you...and it feels right. "I love you too, Chris." He smiles and brings you in for a kiss. "Good, because I don't want you going anywhere without me." From the 5 months you've known Chris (including the 2 months of dating him) you have never felt so happy.

* * *

i'm sorry it's ending just like that i know but i spent a week trying to write and the content was so bad ;_;  
thanks for reading though


End file.
